Watermelon Shampoo
by monsterundermybed
Summary: Wally and Dick like to shower together. Lots of fluff.


Dick doesn't use the front door like normal people do. Instead, he climbs in through the window and promptly sits down on Wally's bed without even bothering to change out of his uniform. Wally isn't even bothered by his sudden appearance, or that he doesn't say anything, just kind of becomes one with the mattress. He smells like sweat, smoke and something Wally can only describe as _Gotham_. Wally looks at Dick from behind his laptop screen.

"Does Bats know where you are?"

"Asked him after patrol." _Of course he did._

"Good, I don't want a protective Bat daddy to castrate me. You smell, by the way."

Dick made a noise some where between a laugh and a groan, "I was unaware."

A brief pause.

"Fresh towels are in the laundry room. I'll be in the bathroom in a few minutes I just have to finish this paragraph,Wally said, turning his attention back to his laptop screen as Dick pushed himself off the bed.

"Who assigns an essay this close to the end of the year?" Wally whined as Dick shook his head fondly and left the room in search of towels.

* * *

Wally was finished with his second paragraph by the time he heard the shower turn on. He shut his laptop down and placed it on the bed next to him, stretching his arms out above his head. He groaned with relief when his joints popped from being in the same position for too long. He approached his dresser and took a pair of boxers and pajama bottoms for both him and Dick. Wally knew which pants were Dick's favorites葉he yellow ones with the Flash emblem on them and he knew that whenever he showed up unannounced it could be one of many reasons. A fight with Bruce, a rough night on patrol or a mission, or simply because he missed his boyfriend. This was routine but it wasn't _boring_. Wally was never bored, at least, not with Dick.

Wally stepped into the bathroom to see his half naked boyfriend turn and grin at him. Wally could only assume the reason he was here was because Dick simply missed him. That smile was always reserved for whenever they've been apart for too long and are only just now seeing each other after days or weeks, sometimes even months, without seeing the other.

"How did patrol go?" Wally queried as he shut the door and pulled his shirt over his head.

"Nothing too challenging. Just a couple of muggers and an attempted robbery. One guy did pull a knife on me though."

Wally froze, his pants at his knees, "You didn't get hurt, right?" Dick was already covered in small lines and splotches that showed off his past experiences when dealing with fighting crime. Wally didn't want him to have anymore, despite it being inevitable.

"Does it looks like I'm hurt?" Dick turned around, fully naked, with his arms spread out. He turned back around and stepped into the shower. Wally figured it probably was a stupid question since the Bat wouldn't have let him come over if he had been injured. But Wally did not protest to Dick's way of showing him that he was okay.

"Are you going to get in or are you just going to stand there and ogle my ass?" Dick teased, shaking said ass for effect. Wally rolled his eyes as he let his boxers pool around his ankles and stepped out of them and into the shower.

Dick, now soaking wet, moved towards the back of the shower and began working shampoo into his hair and Wally stood underneath the shower head. He and Dick then switched places; as he worked shampoo into his own red hair, Dick rinsed his. Typically Wally could be in and out in of a shower within 10 minutes flat, 5 if he used super speed, but he liked taking his time when he was showering with Dick. It felt nice, taking his time. Plus, he got to stare at預nd touch揺is boyfriend's body for as long as he wanted, or until Dick said they'd better get out before they shrivel up from being in the shower for so long.

Wally quickly leaned in and planted a chaste kiss on Dick's lips. When he pulled back Dick grimaced, 添ou got shampoo on me."

Wally promptly stuck his tongue out and switched places with Dick again.

Dick watched as Wally rinsed the shampoo from his hair, his eyes trailing over the contours of the speedster's body. He waited until Wally closed the space between them to hand him the bottle of conditioner. Wally kissed Dick's noise before working the conditioner into said boyfriend's hair.

"Sometimes I think I spoil you too much," Wally thought out loud as he massaged Dick's scalp. Dick hummed in response and Wally could practically feel the acrobat melt at his touch, as he normally did.

They started showering together some time before they ever actually got together. It was a best friend kind of thing back then and they were comfortable with each other and smelly and the cave didn't have any stalls so why not? It turned from showering in the same room to showering next to each other to helping out with washing each others backs and, most recently, washing each others hair. Because Dick loved it and it relaxed him and Wally just liked making Dick feel that way. (Of course there were other ways to relax him in the shower but those kind of moments were reserved. Wally knew Batman monitored the Cave's cameras like a hawk.)

Dick sighed with content, "You know I love you, right?"

"Really? I thought you were just using me," Wally replied with sarcastically.

"That too," Dick smirked and Wally detached his hands from the ebony hair and gently gripped Dick's hips, pressing him against the cold, wet, shower wall. His lips ghosted Dick's and he could feel the smaller boy's lips conform into a smile.

"How's your paper going?" Dick asked, and it was just like him to bring up a question like that when Wally was trying to create a moment. Sometimes it annoyed it and sometimes he didn't mind, after all, it _was_ Dick.

"It's a bit overwhelming. I don't understand why anyone would assign a five page essay three weeks before school let's out."

"I could help you get whelmed," Dick breathed.

"Yeah right, like I'd take English advice from you," Wally chortled, pressing his forehead against Dick's.

Dick gasped in mock horror and pouted, "What is that supposed to mean?" Dick lips then turned into a smile as he leaned up and quickly kissed the red head.

"You're getting conditioner on my face," Wally answered.

"I can't rinse my hair because you're pushing me against the wall."

"Is that a complaint?"

"Are you a speedster?

Wally raised his eyebrows, "See if I wash your hair for you ever again."

"Oh, no! I'm sorry, please don't stop!" Dick cried out with sarcasm, unable to prevent himself from laughing.

"Could you be any louder? I don't think my _sleeping_ parents heard you."

"Oh? You won't me to be louder? Last time we showered I could have sworn you said my moans could have woke the whole neighbor hood and that I should learn to keep it down, but if you insist..."

Wally quickly shut Dick up by firmly pressing their lips together, taking Dick by surprise.

"You know what I meant," Wally grumbled once he pulled away.

"Can I rinse my hair now?

Wally stepped out of the way and began to wash his own hair with conditioner then rinsed. Dick handed him a blue, soapy loofah, the one he knew was Wally's, and Wally got to work gently washing Dick's pale and scarred skin. His finger's idly traced over one nasty scar in particular on Dick's thigh. Wally doesn't know the story behind it, and didn't really care to know, but it still worried him because Dick doesn't have healing powers like he does, and Dick's skin isn't impenetrable like Conner's.

Wally kissed the scar, and he could have sworn he heard Dick call him a sap, before continuing his job of washing down Dick.

The acrobat's legs are smooth and hairless. When Wally first found out Dick shaved his legs he thought it was weird and teased Dick about it to no end, but then Wally found out just how amazing they felt, especially when they've just been shaved. Wally can tell Dick must have shaved not toolong ago because they aren't prickly, not one bit.

Wally ran his fingers down Dick's thighs and he could feel his boyfriend shiver.

"Are you forgetting what you're supposed to be doing, West?" Dick chimed in, dragging Wally out of his provocative thoughts.

"What? You don't enjoy this?" Wally squeezed Dick's thigh for emphasis and the boy shivered again. Wally stood up and turned Dick around. He gently scrubbed Dick's back with the loofah, his fingers lingering on his shoulders, lower back, and ass.

Dick turned back around,wrapped his arms around Wally's neck and pulled him in for a hungry kiss. The water had turned cold, all the hot water having been used up, and Wally could feel it hit his back, covering him in goose bumps. But he ignored the cold water abusing his back and continued to try and get Dick to open his mouth but he was being stubborn. Wally took advantage of the gasp Dick let out when he sharply nipped the acrobats lower lip. Pale hands dropped the loofah and moved down to tan hips and pulled them against freckled ones.

Dick moaned, "Mmnnf... Wally,"

Wally sucked on Dick's lower lip, drawing another moan from Dick.

"Wally," Dick said more firmly. Wally pulled back and looked down at his boyfriend, "Yeah, Dick?"

"I'm totally feeling the aster and all but I'm tired. To be continued?"

"To be continued," Wally affirmed. He stepped out the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist as Dick rinsed the soap off his body.

* * *

Wally ran his hand up Dick's thigh and the brunette laughed, "I think you like my shaved legs more than I do."

"Shut up dude, they're smooth."

"Oh really? I had no idea," Dick rolled his eyes and shifted his leg so it was lodged between Wally's. They ditched the idea of wearing pants since Wally complained, saying it was too hot for pants despite the fact that he was curled up next to Dick. But the son of Batman knew Wally just loved the feeling of Dick's smooth legs against his own.

"Good night you big sap," Dick breathed against Wally's neck who chuckled and pulled Dickcloser, breathing in the smell of watermelon shampoo and something that was just Dick.

"Goodnight Bird Boy."


End file.
